


That one time Stiles tried to seduce Derek and Derek thought he was possessed

by Masamiya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Protective Derek, The biggest misunderstanding ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamiya/pseuds/Masamiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a bit paranoid since the Nogitsune incident- so maybe we watches out for stiles more than he should, more than Scott and more than the sheriff himself, but better safe than sorry.</p><p>(Derek never revealed to Stiles that at first he didn't even know they were in a relationship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time Stiles tried to seduce Derek and Derek thought he was possessed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thanks for reading this. English isn't my native langage, but Shadowfang really kindly agreed to Beta this, so hopefully it won't burn your eyes <3
> 
> This is for mzchoco and Grenadine who made me coffee, and cookies, and whipped my lazy ass 'til I started to write.

 

 

Derek is a bit paranoid since the Nogitsune incident- so maybe he watches out for Stiles more than he should. More than Scott and more than the Sheriff himself, but better safe than sorry. He doesn’t want a repetition of the Jennifer disaster, doesn’t want someone he trusts to betray him again.

 

There is also the Alpha instinct still strong in him, even after giving up the spark to save Cora, urging him to protect.  Protect Scott, protect Isaac, and protect Stiles. To climb outside the human’s window and guard it like a big, protective dog.

With the human, the instinct is stronger than with the wolves. He was educated to be like that; in his family, it was tradition: the wolves were protecting the human members of the Hale family and it became a second nature to him, looking after Stiles. God knew the kid needed it, always putting himself in danger, drawing trouble to him like a magnet. He was still persuaded that he could have avoided a lot of stressful situations if it weren’t for Stiles: he probably wouldn’t have fight Peter in the hospital, wouldn’t have been paralyzed by the fucking kanima in the pool, or the police station- the station that blew up a few weeks ago with him and Argent inside because Stiles had been possessed by a fucking fox.

 

Anyway, even if it was trouble, he couldn’t help but to keep a careful eye on Stiles on a good day, and it was worse since he had been possessed. He was anxious when the young man was out of his sight, his fingers twitching and itching to touch him, to check that he was still alive and out of danger; his eyes searching for him automatically in his empty loft. It was for the best, because knowing his luck, the next monster of the week was going to attack Stiles first anyway.

That was the reason why he had spent a week on the Stilinski’s roof, listening in, spying on Stiles every move until he came to a conclusion: he had been right to be vigilant; something was off with the guy. He definitely wasn’t the same.

 

For example before the Nogitsune, Stiles had been all about Lydia and her fabulous hair, and now this Malia girl was more often than not in his bedroom, pretending it was all for homework when Derek was very well able to tell that she was trying to seduce Stiles- and the worst was that he was letting her. He didn’t seem bothered when she was putting her paws on his forearm. He laughed when she made sexual innuendos.

Not that it bothered Derek- he just was suspicious because Stiles was supposed to be pining for Lydia, so what was this all about? Why wasn’t he telling her to back off? Perhaps because he wasn’t really Stiles anymore.

 

But it wasn’t all. Stiles was showing a strength he didn’t have before: he saw him overpowering an Alpha werewolf the other day at the pack meeting. Maybe he was just trying to take back the Oreos from Scott, but he shouldn’t have been able to take these cookies back, it was a really surprising show of strength.

 

All these clues were enough to suspect that something was wrong, and Derek was going to find out what.

He had to be discreet, and act as normally as possible. If Stiles was still possessed, the Nogitsune would be able to tell that Derek was acting differently. No, he was going to be the same old Derek, he wasn’t even going to tell Scott because the guy was unable to keep a secret to save his life, and he was going to collect the evidence. Sheriff Stilinski would be proud of him.

 

His instincts were preening. He was taking care of the pack. He was doing the right thing.

 

He allowed himself to creep back on the Stilinski’s roof to plan Stile’s rescue.

 

 

                                                                _________________________

 

 

Things were pretty chill in Beacon Hills, so he suggested that the pack should gather at his place to watch some crappy TV shows at least once a week. Stiles agreed a little bit too enthusiastically to his liking, adding that they should be together even more. Maybe he was trying to spy on the pack, make sure that they were all under his careful fox eyes, but Derek was going to play him. Just watch him, casually putting lethana vulpina in the bottle of coke while waiting for the pack to show up in the loft! How clever and sneaky of him!

Would Stiles be proud of his efforts to protect him? He was lost in a fantasy of Stiles showing his gratitude by petting his hair when he heard steps coming, and he hid the bottle of lethana vulpina quickly- no need to alert the others.

 

Scott arrived first, Kira in tow, and Derek felt relieved that she was a tea lover, and that the vulpina wasn’t affecting wolves as strongly as foxes because he really didn’t want to be surrounded by bodies by the end of the meeting. Even if he wanted really bad to protect Stiles, it was a line he wasn’t ready to cross.

 Scott grinned at him, then grimaced at the Star Wars DVD on display on the table and begged him to hide it before Stiles came; Derek was complying when Isaac, Lydia and Malia entered the loft. All the pack members were here, except for the one we wanted to keep an eye on. Stiles was either not showing up or coming alone.

It was an important detail, even if the others didn’t seem to notice: the Nogitsune was a loner, not big on groups and packs. And usually Stiles was the first to be there, asking questions, babbling and generally making his life hell, so it was a big change in the human’s usual behavior.

He wasn’t calling it proof, but that was what the spiced cocoa was here for, so he waited patiently for Stiles. It wasn’t as hard as usual to be separated from Stiles, because most of his instincts were satisfied to be with his pack, with his Alpha and he was a little bit less itching for the human’s presence at his side.

Derek was man enough to admit that he wasn’t an Alpha anymore, and was satisfied with Scott taking care of that charge. He was ready to fall again in the pleasing feeling of being someone’s Beta, to follow a fair leader, to let someone as easygoing and cheerful as Scott being responsible of the pack. But his protective instincts were still there, lurking, driving him mad sometimes because having Stiles far away from him wasn’t feeling right.

Derek wasn’t worried. It was normal, he had been educated to protect the humans in the pack, and Stiles needed it: it was harmless to have an eye on him.

 

Beside him, Scott didn’t seem half as worried as him, chatting enthusiastically with Kira and probably forgetting about his best friend altogether. He observed them, lounged on the couch and leaning into one another and felt warmth filling him- his Alpha was doing good, had mourned Allison and was ready to start anew.

Beside him, Malia and Lydia were still arguing about the pros and con of painting the werecoyote’s claws, reminding him briefly of Cora and Laura’s antics. He wondered why he wasn’t as obsessed with Lydia’s security as he was with Stile’s, because being a banshee didn’t seem to be something that would protect her during an attack, but shrugged it off. She wasn’t human, it probably was enough for his instincts.

 

He was there, bathing in his Alpha’s happiness and the girls’ soft voices, when the restless feeling he had in Stile’s proximity crawled in his whole body, awakening his senses. A second later, he was able to hear his footsteps coming up the stairs, and he sit up straighter, almost restless and impatient, his eyes fixed on the door- he wasn’t even able to be disappointed in himself for reacting like a dog to his master’s coming because all his senses were overflowed by Stiles all of a sudden, the sound of his heartbeat, his scent.

He watched, hypnotized the door opening on the flailing mess of flannel and let the human’s voice sooth an ache he didn’t know he had.

 

Something definitely wasn’t right with Stiles- he didn’t used to react that way to his presence- but he couldn’t bring himself to care when it felt that good to have him back here, near him.

 

The human greeted the pack, hugging their Alpha briefly and already complaining about the lack of cookies, sprawling on the couch with Scott and Kira, asking all sorts of questions: were they going to watch The Notebook again, was Derek planning on buying a third couch now that they were going to be there more often, could he bring his playstation here?

 

Lydia cut him off, saying that they were watching a TV show about werewolves because it was hilarious and ironic, Malia growled that she was a werecoyote, Stiles huffed, Scott tried to be a Real Alpha by putting said show on the TV-probably hoping that it would shut them up. Derek sneaked a glass of his special coke in front of Stiles and Kira her hand on their Alpha’s thigh.

Everything was going according to plan.

 

The TV show was awful and Derek was very much aware that Stiles was spending more time criticizing it that sipping his untouched glass of coke. Maybe the thing possessing him knew that Derek had poisoned it? Was Stiles able to smell things like a wolf, now?

 

He murmured something about bringing snacks and went to his kitchen, frustrated. He needed Stiles to drink the fucking vulpina or he was going to shove it down his throat himself. Maybe something salty would make him thirsty, so he emptied his cupboard to find something and was still looking for something edible when Scott came behind him.

 

“You OK, man?”

His voice was dripping concern, so Derek nodded. He was sure to have some Cheetos somewhere.

“You’ve been sort of restless, tonight. You know you can tell me if you’re in trouble, right?”

Maybe Peter ate the Cheetos. It was the kind of things he was capable of: eating people’s snacks behind their backs. Traitor.

Scott was still looking at him with worry, so he explained:

“Stiles won’t drink the glass I gave him.”

“And that’s a problem because..?”

He shrugged. Maybe it was time to tell Scott the truth about what he suspected. Or just give him the clues. Scott was a smart guy and would be able to connect the dots.

“And he is spending a lot of time with Malia. I don’t like it.”

Scott nodded, still looking a bit confused, but waiting for him to explain more, so he added:

“He changed. Stiles. He’s different now. He’s stronger.”

At least, comprehension illuminated Scott’s face.

“Yeah, he grew up a lot lately,” he agreed. Derek nodded enthusiastically: Stiles had to grow up with the Nogitsune thing. They were talking about the same thing, at least!

“Yes. That’s why I invited you all tonight. I wanted him to come here but- it would have been suspicious to invite him alone, I didn’t want to scare him off….”

“And now he doesn’t drink the glass you poured him,” Scott finished for him, understanding.

There really was nothing to add. Stiles was in danger, Derek needed help to discover what was wrong with him, but now that their Alpha was in the know everything was going to be all right. Derek wasn’t fond of asking for help, and his instincts were screaming that it was his duty to take care of Stiles, alone, but it was his Alpha.

“I thought that maybe you could help me with… this thing… With Stiles?”

Scott seemed awkward for a second, but who wouldn’t be? He was discovering that his best friend was probably still possessed; it was indeed an awkward situation.

“Yeah, I mean, if you’re sure…”

“I am,” he declared seriously, making eye contact with his Alpha to convey the importance of the situation. It seemed to do the trick because Scott’s face softened as he whispered:

“I’ll see what I can do. He’s my best friend, I want him to be happy, after all.”

Derek watched with satisfaction as Scott was going back in the living-room. Maybe he wouldn’t need the Cheetos, after all. He opened a few cupboards just to be sure that they were void of any salty snacks before coming back to his spot on the couch next to Malia and Lydia, only to find that said spot had been taken by Scott.

He preferred not to comment on it- if Scott was willingly separating himself from Kira, then he must have something planned that required Derek to sit next to Stiles. He trusted his Alpha and his decisions, so he sat between Stiles and Kira, and tried to catch up with the ridiculous show they were watching passionately.

 

The glass on the table, in front of Stiles, was still full. He scowled at it before taking a big decision. He needed to make Stiles react.

He took slowly, deliberately the glass from the table before sipping a bit of the Vilpuna-mixed drink. It wasn’t bad; he felt his tongue go numb during a second or two, but a sip wasn’t enough to poison a wolf. On the other hand, it was more than enough to elicit a yelp from Stiles who tried to take the glass back from his hands, whining: “It’s mine, it’s my coke, go take your own drink, you coke-stealer-wolf!”

 

He didn’t really opposed resistance and let him take the mixture back, meeting Scott’s knowing eyes. His Alpha smiled before drawing his attention on the show again, and Derek tried to look innocent as Stiles was emptying the glass hurriedly, probably defensively drinking to be sure that no one would try to steal it again.

 

Derek waited, a bit tensed. Stile’s heartbeat was regular, normal; his scent didn’t change; overall the drink didn’t seem to affect him. Maybe a glass wasn’t enough?

“You want some more?” he whispered, pointing at the half-full bottle of coke. Stiles handed him his glass without answering, so he took that as a yes. He tried to sit as close to Stiles as possible this time to hear his heartbeat more clearly – Scott was still glancing at them from time to time, a little smile on his face betraying that he knew perfectly what Derek was trying to do, sitting practically in Stile’s lap.

So maybe it was weird that the guy was willingly letting him poison his best friend, but whatever, if Stiles was in danger, everything was fair game.

Speaking of Stiles in danger, his heart was beating faster since Derek had refilled his glass. Was the poison finally kicking in? We needed to be sure, so he crawled even closer to the human, pressed from shoulder to knee against him, and this time he heard very clearly the uptick in the heartbeat.

Ah!

 

He knew something was up!

 

Against him, Stiles body was warm, warmer than he remembered a human body being. Maybe it was a sign, too. But he wasn’t really sure.

Wolves were warmer than humans, but what about foxes?

He let his hand fall nonchalantly in the tiny space between their legs. Stiles thigh seemed as warm as his, but he couldn’t be positive, what with their clothes and all.

 

At this point, he wasn’t even being subtle at all, so maybe he should try to just go for it and take Stile’s temperature? Or maybe make another obvious move?

He glanced at Scott, trying to ask silently for his Alpha’s advice, and he saw him giving him thumbs up. So, obvious move it was. He yawned noisily, stretching his both arms. Kira was trying to hide a laugh as he put one of his arms behind Stile’s shoulder, curling his hand against his warm neck.

 

His very, very warm and reddening neck.

 

Stile’s heartbeat was skyrocketing, the guy obviously panicking at the realization that his cover was blown up. The Nogistune wasn’t stupid and had noticed the spiked coke, Derek’s weird behavior. But against all odds, Stiles didn’t move at all and even pressed up slightly against Derek.

That was one very, very smart fox, pretending that nothing was happening, that he was still as close to Derek as ever.

 

But it didn’t matter. Derek hadn’t thought about confronting the Nogitsune tonight, even if the poison had proved to have an effect on Stiles.

 

He was going to wait, observe, and collect proof.

 

And this time, he wasn’t alone in it.

 

His Alpha was going to help.

 

 

 

                                                                  ________________

 

 

“Dude, the hell was going on with Derek tonight?”

Scott smiled at him like he knew that what was going on with Derek wasn’t bothering him. Like, at all.

“I think it was pretty clear,” he teased, and Stiles would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t driving at this moment.

“You know what I meant, he never tried anything like that before.”

“I think he hadn’t noticed you like that until very recently,” Scott said pensively, “he mentioned that you grew up and changed a lot recently.”

Stiles was skeptical. Yeah, he changed, especially after the Nogitsune, but it wasn’t a pretty change. He was even skinnier, he had bags under the eyes and his skin still looked a bit pale.

“You know I don’t really look prettier since the… possession,” he pointed.

“I think he’s jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“He said that he didn’t like that you were spending so much time with Malia. Maybe he’s worried? Maybe that’s what made him realize his attraction?”

Stiles gnawed at his lower lip, humming what could be taken as a yes. Malia was constantly flirting with him, and it was great for the ego, but he had never wanted to be with her. Derek, on the other hand…

The guy was a wolf, so maybe he was possessive? That could be the explanation for his sudden move.

He parked the Jeep in Scott’s driveway, hope filling him. He was still able to feel Derek’s hand resting gently on his neck, Derek’s body pressed against his- almost cuddling him, and suddenly he realized that he craved for more of that. He wanted it, he was able to have it, and it was going to be great.

He smiled widely at Scott.

“You know what, I think you’re right, buddy. Did you see him, making sure that my glass was always filled? A perfect gentleman.”

Scott chuckled. “Yeah, he mentioned that in the kitchen. You weren’t drinking the coke he gave you, he was looking like a kicked puppy.”

“I wasn’t thirsty!” he protested.

“Maybe you should… observe him? It was pretty bold of him, making the first move. I don’t think he’s going to jump your bones right now, he’s going to take it slow, after what happened with Jennifer. You need to look for the clues he’s giving you, man.”

Stiles nodded. It was a good advice, especially coming from Scott who was usually denser than a wall and as little finesse as a wrestler.

“Well, I know I’m a virgin but I’m not desperate, I’m not going to sit on his face just because he put an arm around me,” he tried to joke, then thought about the way Scott had been all over Kira in the beginning of the night. “What about you and our favorite fox?”

His friend beamed.

“Nothing there yet, but she’s nice.”

“I bet she is,” he winked. Kira was the definition of kindness and badassery, and reminded him of Allison in a lot of ways; so for all that he mocked Scott for this new infatuation, he was still mostly relieved to see that his friend was able to move past his first love. They really didn’t need their Alpha to pull a Romeo and Juliet right now.

Especially with the lack of supernatural action the previous weeks: it was too good to last.

But, maybe, if things stayed calm for a while longer, he would be able to focus on the idea of being involved with Derek.

“You think she likes me?” Scott asked after a long and self-doubt-filled silence.

“Yeah, buddy, even her dad knows that. Remember what I told you: you’re the hot girl.”

“Hotter than Derek?”

“Derek definitely isn’t a girl.”

“But I’m a true Alpha,” Scott argued indignantly.

“You’re a puppy, now come home or I’m gonna be in trouble with your mom for bringing you back late.”

Scott pouted but left the car, closing the door with more force than necessary- to prove that he was a manly Alpha, probably.

“I don’t care, you’re still helping me and Malia with our math test tomorrow,” he commanded and then waved, dismissing Stiles.

Whatever, he would have helped them anyway; they were hopeless and would be kept in High School all their lives without him. He drove back to his home, checked as always the driveway to see if his dad was home- he wasn’t- and then glanced quickly at the roof outside of his room to be sure that his own personal creeper wolf was still guarding the window- he was.

How Derek managed to be here before him, without using his car, was still a mystery; but he was now used to see the guy crouched in the shadows of his house, and it was comforting to know that he was here, especially when his dad wasn’t.

 

The implications of his presence here were different after tonight. It was all at once creepier and sweeter. He wondered if he should be worried about all the times Derek saw him half-naked in his room. He hoped he never jacked off while the guy was outside- it would definitely be in creep territory, if Derek was interested in him.

 

Derek was interested in him. The realization hit him as he was entering his bedroom. It was something he would never have thought would happen to him- for all that he had lusted after the guy since he met him, it was still a fantasy for him.

He had asked Danny a few strategic questions, still unsure about wanting to be with a man just because Derek was insanely hot- the former Alpha was probably making everyone question their sexuality.

He came to the conclusion, a few months ago, that he was heterosexual with a side of Dereksexuality and he was fine with that.

 

He just never considered the possibility of doing something about his crush on Derek. He would never have done anything if Derek hadn’t initiated things.

 

It was late, so he got ready to sleep with the feeling of warm fingers against his skin and the certitude that the owner of said fingers was looking after him, a soothing presence not far away. He climbed in bed and pushed his face against his pillow, making plans to woo Derek gradually, falling asleep with the certainty of a bright future.

 

 

                                                                 ____________________________

 

 

Derek watched as Stiles was kicking in his sleep, trashing his bed restlessly. He clenched his teeth. It was common knowledge that when Stiles had been possessed, he had turned into a restless sleeper, having nightmares every night. The purple bags under his eyes were still there to remind Derek of this fact.

This couldn’t be good, Stiles having nightmares again. It wasn’t proof, but it wasn’t a good sign either.

He was on the verge of coming inside and waking Stiles when the guy jumped awake in a big flail of limbs and fell from the bed, still tangled in his sheets. It was so typical, so Stiles, that Derek almost laughed.

He must have made a noise anyway, because a second later Stiles’ eyes were fixed on him. Shit. It was too late to hide, so he stayed there, watching Stiles straightening up on the floor, never dropping his gaze, then smirking at him.

 

“You gonna stay there or you gonna help me?” he said, aware that Derek was perfectly able to hear him even with the window closed.

 

He didn’t really have choice, it would be even weirder to just go now, so he opened the window with a claw and landed smoothly in the bedroom. Stiles didn’t seem impressed, from his spot on the floor, judging him with a smirk that was saying that Derek was some kind of show-of. He looked perfectly at ease sitting there with just a sheet to cover him and his batman pajama pants.

 

And that kind of confidence wasn’t really Stiles. Derek felt destabilized and hung there for a second before acting like he was supposed to, taking a few steps to reach Stiles and putting him on his feet with a firm grip around the arm.

 

He noted briefly that Stiles was shirtless, lean, tall- almost taller than him, his shoulder broader than expected. Definitely not an adolescent anymore, and still seventeen yet. How was it possible? Was it some kind of effect of the possession?

Was the age of the Nogitsune showing signs on Stiles’ body, giving him this definition, these muscles, these long hands?

 

Stiles smiled at him knowingly and he realized that he had stared at the guy’s body a little too long, and it was dangerous, he was going to make the fox suspicious! He couldn’t afford the Nogitsune to know that he was suspecting something, so tried to distract him:

 

“You still having nightmares?” wasn’t that good of a distraction, but Derek was currently running on 3 hours sleep, and Stiles nodded slowly anyway.

 

“I can’t sleep well when I’m home alone. I thought I’d be okay tonight, what with you outside, but I was wrong. Obviously.”

 

Derek swallowed. The Nogitsune admitting he knew Derek had been outside all night, watching him, was something big. The damn fox wanted to show that he had the upper hand and was taunting him.

 

“You should dress up now that you’re awake. You’re gonna catch a cold,” he suggested, glaring at the bare chest on display. It was really unfair of this fox to let Stile’s body get sick; the weather was chilly and Derek could see the goose bumps on his arm even without the lights on.

 

But the Nogitsune tried to deny the evidence and shook his head slowly, mumbling: “I’m not cold,” even bumping his torso slightly. Derek sighed. Of course the Nogitsune wasn’t able to feel the cold, the damn thing wouldn’t even be able to feel a gunshot.

But Stiles would get sick anyway.

His protective instincts flared up and he pushed Stiles on the bed, determined to put the comforter on his damn body by force if he had to, but the young man didn’t resist and let himself fall on the mattress with just a curious look on his face.

 

He looked so damn good like that, sprawled here, waiting for him to make a move. Derek shook his head. Where did this came from? He wasn’t here for that. He took the comforter and laid it on Stiles.

 

“I told you I wasn’t cold,” Stiles protested vaguely, already burying himself back into the warmth of his bed anyway.

 

“I don’t care what you think, I need you to be warm, I can’t worry about you being sick.”

 

He was busy enough worrying about him being possessed by a thousand-years old demon.

 

“Maybe you should keep me company, then. Help me stay warm.”

 

There was a challenge in Stile’s eyes. The Nogitsune was provoking him, clearly, saying that Derek’s presence here, even if he was in the same bed to keep an eye on him, wasn’t a threat.

He felt a cold rage filling him. He wasn’t going to be the first wolf to run from a fox. He was going to make sure his pack was safe, that this fox was letting Stiles sleep, wasn’t keeping him cold. He was going to become Stile’s shadow if it was what it took.

 

He took of his jacket and sat on the corner of the bed to get rid of his shoes, hesitating an instant before throwing his jeans on the floor, too. If the Nogitsune decided to attack him during the night, pants wouldn’t make a difference.

 

Derek wasn’t used to sharing a bed. Especially if it was to keep a close eye on the enemy. He tried not to think about Jennifer, because he hadn’t known at the time and it was making things here different, as he was settling besides Stiles on his side- to be able to see him at all times. It was a strategic position.

 

In front of him, Stiles laughed nervously:

 

“I didn’t think you’d really join me.”

 

No shit. The evil demon didn’t think that the puny wolf would come in his den. Maybe he doubted Derek’s loyalty to Stiles, maybe he thought that Derek would let him possess the human because it was easier than fighting.

 

“Well, I did. Now sleep.”

 

A smile stretched the corners of Stile’s mouth and he closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he was sound asleep.

Derek stayed awake all night, frightened at the idea that the demon possessing Stiles was so powerful and so confident that he was able to sleep right next to him.

 

At dawn, when Stile’s tried to drape himself around him, he got up and left. No need to get caught here by the Sheriff- he would suspect something was going on, and would probably find the truth about his son in no time, because he was a smart guy.

 

 The wind made him shiver and he almost regretted leaving the bed. He thought about Stiles’ soft skin brushing against his in his sleep, about Stile’s scent surrounding him and decided that it was time for him to for a very long walk in the very cold forest of Beacon Hills.

 

Just to keep in mind his objective: protecting Stiles.

 

That’s all he needed to satisfy his instincts.

 

 

                                                      _______________________

 

 

“It smells a lot like Derek here,” Scott noted with a teasing smile as he entered his room the next day after school.

 

“Well, maybe that’s because he spent the night,” Stiles answered, trying for nonchalant but enjoying the way Scott’s eyes widened nonetheless.

He was lucky Malia wasn’t here yet, because she would never let that go. She was worse than Erica had been, sometimes, without any kind of boundaries, asking for details about everything- except about math, even if they were supposed to meet here today in order to revise.

 

“Well, that was… faster than I expected, but congrats, man!”

 

Stiles shook his head, pleased to see that Scott was ready to support him even if it was Derek they were talking about, but it was still a bit too early for congratulations.

 

“We just slept, dude. No funny business. He was almost cute, didn’t want me to get cold, so he got in bed to keep me warm…”

 

“That must be the lamest pretext I ever heard. I can’t believe you let him sleep here after he said that!”

 

“I kinda wanted him to?” Stiles grimaced. Yeah, he had been easy, but he had woken up from a nightmare and Derek had been here, watching over him, and he just melted.

He’ll play hard to get next time. Maybe.

 

“You’re worse than me,” Scott said fondly. “But I’m happy if you are.”

 

“I’ll be happier if I get a kiss next time. I woke up alone.”

 

“Just leave him some time, okay? You can’t rush him into a relationship. It’s almost a miracle he’s still trying.”

 

Stiles nodded.

 

“I won’t push. I just… still can’t believe we went from barely standing each other to sleeping in the same bed, so maybe a confirmation kiss would be nice?”

 

“You don’t need to worry, dude, Derek’s head over heels for you. He’s sleeping outside your window just to make sure that you’re safe…”

 

“Not really sleeping outside anymore,” Stiles smirked.

 

“Not the point. He does want you, so you can stop with the self-doubt and enjoy the honeymoon phase.”

 

“Who’s in the honeymoon phase?” Malia’s voice was way too happy and there was a gleam in her eyes when she came through the window that reminded Stiles of a wild predator spotting its prey.

 

“Derek and Stiles,” Scott answered with a levelled voice, like it was normal that half of Beacon Hills was coming in his best friend’s room without using a single door.

 

“I knew it!” she claimed victoriously, her eyes flashing blue in excitement. She pointed a clawed and accusing finger at Stile’s chest: “How long?”

 

“I swear it’s new, I would have told you otherwise…” he started. “Please put the claw away.”

 

Scott snorted and Malia complied, ignoring the chair in front of the desk in favor of sitting directly on the floor. She was still a bit wild, but she was wearing shoes this time, so it was an improvement (not for his carpet, but he wasn’t complaining).

 

“So, did you fuck him or did he fuck you?”

 

“Nobody fucked,” he explained patiently, and she furrowed her brows like she was trying to understand a very complicated problem.

 

“But I know you want to, you always smell like arousal around him,” she protested as Scott and Stiles shared a desperate look. Stiles wasn’t going to explain to Malia the concept of affection, she used to _eat_ her friends when she was a coyote and hungry enough to consider that their meat was good enough, so he moved his hand in Scotts direction to give him the go.

 

Scott sighed, but since he was a saint and technically the Alpha, he explained:

 

“Stiles does want to jump Derek’s bones. But he also wants more. It’s like looking for a mate- you know how coyotes chose a mate?”

 

Malia nodded, so Scott continued in a gentle tone: “It’s the same thing, except Stiles doesn’t look for a mate for life. But still, someone who’ll stick around.”

 

“You still have better chances to make him stick around if you fuck him,” she argued. Stiles tried not to picture Derek bended over every flat surface of his bedroom and Scott gave him a betrayed look. Malia seemed smug, as if smelling Stile’s sudden interest just proved her point.

 

“I’ll think about it,” he conceded, because there was no way she was going to understand why he needed to take it slow.

 

They slowly began to work after that; Stiles gave them exercises to practice, but while his friends were working he couldn’t help but let his mind drift a bit.

He was a virgin, and it was his first relationship. It wasn’t his fault.

 

He wondered if things were different with a born wolf. Derek sure seemed a lot concerned with his safety, guarding his house, making sure his glass was full, that he wasn’t cold, sleeping right next to him. Maybe Stiles should try to seduce him through his wolfy instincts- maybe offering him a bone? Dead prey?

No, Derek would kill him. Maybe something more subtle, then?

He decided to start by something small, like marking territory, but without the pee thing; he could leave things at the loft. Scented things. Maybe a sweater?

 

Malia and Scott interrupted his small freak out about wolf mating habits by handing him their exercise; he corrected them, trying to explain what they did wrong, but after a while they seemed both to become unfocused, looking from time to time at the window, and Stiles didn’t need them to draw him a picture to know what was going on.

 

He sighed:

 

“Derek, you can come in, just be quiet and let me finish explaining the damn equation. You’re distracting them by lurking outside.”

 

Sure enough, he heard the window open. Damn. Using doors was so 2013.

 

Derek was suddenly standing in front of him, lithe and catlike. It was the second time these last 24 hours Stiles had to look at him from the floor and struggle not to stare at the crotch hanging there at eye level. It was getting awkward when Derek interrupted his efforts to focus on everything but the dick practically shoved against his nose:

 

“How did you know I was here?”

 

Stiles snorted, but Derek looked genuinely confused- and slightly suspicious, like he was suspecting Stiles of having cameras outside of his window or something.

 

“It’s my super senses,” he joked. Apparently it wasn’t all that funny because Derek didn’t laugh and sat quietly on the bed, nodding at Scott to acknowledge his presence and basically ignoring Malia. Was he still jealous, even after the night spent together?

Anyway, it was nice to have him back here. Not that Stiles had worried after waking up alone or anything, but it proved that Derek was willing to make it work.

 

It was the most half-assed math lesson he ever gave to Scott, and he had basically been his tutor since elementary school so that was saying something. He figured his friend wouldn’t mind the rush- Malia definitely didn’t if her heavy and obvious glances between Stiles and Derek were anything to go by.

She wasn’t even paying attention to the lesson, and Stiles had the feeling that she was on the verge of saying something incredibly embarrassing, so he was rushing even more, hoping to be able to throw his friends out before Malia said anything awkward.

 

The coyote looked mischievous and his bedroom seemed to get hotter and smaller than it was a few minutes ago, and he was pretty sure that his heartbeat was beginning to sound like he had been running suicides with coach, and yeah, maybe he was panicking. Maybe his voice sounded like it was breaking again.

 

He just really didn’t want Malia to ask Derek if he brought a dead rabbit or if he was going to mate Stiles on the carpet right in front of them.

 

“Dude, calm down, it’s just math,” interrupted Scott in a soothing voice. “You don’t need to have a panic attack over equations, dude.”

 

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to call Lydia,” he joked before realizing that Scott didn’t know what happened the last time he had a panic attack. “She didn’t know how to make it stop. So she kissed me.”

 

He knew he made a mistake by telling this particular story just by looking at Malia’s delighted face. She smiled at Derek.

 

“You know, I kissed him, too.”

 

The wolf didn’t even blinked, his face perfectly neutral. Didn’t mean he wasn’t planning on ripping her throat out. With his teeth. Stiles knew better than trusting Derek’s facial expressions, so he tried to alleviate the tension:

 

“Scott did, too, so that doesn’t mean anything.”

 

They had been real young and it was a dare. Derek’s disapproving eyes on him let him know that he had failed at alleviating anything, and that he just looked like a crazy kissing monster. The man kissing everything with a mouth, yep, that was him, Derek was never going to be willing to go near his lips ever.

 

“And how come suddenly everyone wants to kiss you?”

 

Derek’s tone was suspicious, but Stiles wasn’t fooled. The guy was implying that he wanted to suck face with him; it was basically flirting in Derek’s language.

 

“Still my superpowers,” he winked, and Derek murmured “I knew it,” squinting his eyes at him. Ah! That was definitely flirting.

 

“Well, maybe we should leave now,” claimed Scott at he got up, one hand stretched out to help Malia getting on her feet and pointedly not looking in Derek’s direction. Stiles was almost proud of Derek and himself, already making people uncomfortable even in the early stages of their relationship.

They were going to be a super gross couple and Scott was going to regret all the times he overshared when he had been with Allison.

 

Scott and Malia were gathering their things hurriedly, even if Malia looked like she would have stayed and watched if Scott hadn’t been pushing her in the window’s direction- Scott was the only one never using the damn window, except in case of emergency, and his best friend's love life was now enough to make him run to the nearest exit.

 

Stiles tried to hide a smile as he said them goodbye, closed the window, turned around and nearly jumped because Derek freaking Hale had been right behind him and he didn’t even hear a crack on the floor. Derek had a very serious look on his face and was, as usual, not respecting his personal space.

 

“So, you know when I’m outside, you can make anybody want to kiss you. What else can you do?”

 

Stiles felt excitement rising inside of him. Fuck yes, this was a come-on. He licked his lips, hoping to hide that they were dry as sand and not really appealing right now.

 

“You gonna stay here all night, make a little research to find all of my powers?”

 

Derek eyed him, his breath hot on Stiles’ mouth- that was how close he was, and things were going to be out of control real soon, but Derek stepped back.

 

“Maybe I will,” he answered after a few seconds, and it almost sounded like a threat. Stiles hadn’t known until then that Derek’s growly voice could make him hard. Fortunately, Derek returned to his place on the bed, eyes still riveted on him- and maybe the guy’s version of eye-fucking was a bit on the creepy side, but Stiles wasn’t complaining.

He knew what he was getting into, trying to have a relationship with a predator and all that. He was ready for all the stalking, the predating glances, the manhandling.

 

He just hoped that Derek wasn’t the kind of guy who wanted to pee on his territory to mark it, but apart from that, he was pretty sure he was able to handle that relationship.

Now that he knew Derek was staying the night again- thank God his dad was still working the night shifts- and that his friends were gone, he was able to relax. To hell the decency, after all, the last time Derek had intruded his bedroom he had been already almost naked; so he decided to change for the night right now and in front of the guy, throwing his pants away. A shirt and his boxers would do.

 

Derek looked like he was desperately trying not to stare at him and struggling to keep his poker face, and it was a nice feeling and all but it wouldn’t help them to get all cozy. So he climbed in bed, slipped under the sheets right next to Derek, grabbed his computer and put on a movie.

 

It was still early and he didn’t want to make small chat with Derek, it would be awkward. Criticizing a movie together would be ten times better.

 

At the end of the movie Derek hadn’t said a word but was still a nice, warm presence next to him and it was appeasing, comforting; it was easy in a way it never felt with anyone else before. Maybe it was going to work, after all. They were going to take it slow, and it was going to be enjoyable like that every night.

 

He fell asleep with his head on Derek’s shoulder, a smile on the lips, knowing that the wolf would protect him and that his reassuring presence would keep the nightmares at bay.

He had someone good in his life.

 

 

 

                                                 __________________

 

 

The situation was way worse than Derek had thought it was. The Nogitsune was fearless, admitting to have powers in front of Scott and Malia without missing a beat. It was terrifying, not knowing exactly what that fox was capable of: he was able to detect his presence, but was it super hearing? His sense of smell?

What about his weird ability to seduce whom he wanted- Lydia included? Stiles would be destroyed if he knew that the fox had kissed the girl he was pining for since he was old enough to know how to spell her name.

 

But terrifying as it was, Derek wasn’t about to turn tail and give up: he was sticking to the plan, and consequently to the fox. He was determined not to leave him alone, even for a day, even for a night, and to make sure that he wasn’t about to raise mayhem or hurt Stiles.

 

Stiles was pack, so he had to protect him. And he had to admit, it was kind of soothing to be close to the human, possessed or not. He felt less restless, less nervous.

 

Yes, it was awful to know that the Nogitsune was confident enough to fall asleep on his fucking shoulder, but on the other side it was an occasion to spend the night surrounded by Stile’s scent, the sound of his light breathing in his ear and the feeling of it damp against his neck. He felt proud of the human when the nightmares didn’t come because it was probably a sign that he was fighting the possession.

 

He didn’t know how much of Stiles was still Stiles, or if it was really all the Nogitsune, but he couldn’t help but feel like the person snuggling against him to chase warmth, awakening his protective instincts, was one-hundred-percent Stiles. He could almost feel it in his guts, the urge to hold him tight, to help him go through the night without having bad dreams, to help him fight the Nogitsune in his sleep.

 

It was, of course, all because Stiles was human. He just wanted to protect him because his condition was making him weaker than the wolves.

It was all because he was sure that Stiles was possessed.

 

He was almost sure that he hadn’t have as strong protective instincts as he had now, before, with his family, and it was a bit weird. But maybe it was because he used to rely on his Alpha to really protect them? Maybe he didn’t feel as responsible of them as he did with Stiles because he knew then that his whole family was able to look after them, too?

 

But now wasn’t the time to ask himself questions; for now, Stiles was sleeping next to him and it felt safe, good, it felt like pack and family, and it was enough for Derek to keep trying to save him. It didn’t really matter why he felt that way as long as Stiles was safe.

 

He curled a bit more around the human’s body- he was allowed, nobody would know- and stayed that way all night, even when Stiles tried again to put his limbs around him. He knew that the Sheriff would come home eventually, but he also knew that the Nogitsune was too powerful to hide the truth from Stile’s father any longer.

 

The damn fox was most probably powerful enough to kill them all, or else he would have hidden his presence more carefully- he wouldn’t have risked sleeping on Derek, to let him know he had any kind of power. It was useless to try and hide from the Sheriff what he was likely to learn soon, so he stayed, wrapped up in Stiles even when he heard the patrol car pulling in the driveway.

 

Stiles hadn’t bothered with shutters in months, giving the wolves an easy way into his bedroom- but also allowing the rising sun to betray Derek’s presence in his bed too, if the Sheriff was to peek inside the room. There was no point in hiding, and he didn’t want to let go of Stiles yet, not when he seemed so human, so himself. Not when he was certain to have Stiles, and not the Nogitsune, in his arms.

 

The sound of the sheriff’s steps on the stairs shook his senses awake - he had been slipping in a relaxed, loosened up and almost sleepy state; and now that he was alert again he realized that it had been dangerous to let his guard down. Maybe it was the Nogitsune’s agenda, to wait for him to get distracted before striking.

 

All of a sudden, he was able to feel with a sharp acuity every part of Stile’s body pressed against his from his warm calves intertwined with his, to the hard on throbbing against his hip. He barely had the time to think that it was still an awkward position for him to be found on, even if said position was justifiable, before the Sheriff’s head poked in and zeroed in on them.

 

His eyebrows shot up and Derek tried to look innocent while the human’s erection was still poking him. He should have hid.

It’s just that he didn’t want to leave Stiles when he was still out cold and vulnerable. Well, it was too late now. He watched the Sheriff’s expression going from surprised to fond, watched the man closing the door silently.

 

Maybe he understood. He was likely to know that Stiles had still nightmares, so it was a possibility that he preferred to know that someone was looking after his son. Someone who cared. Someone who was pack.

The Sheriff always had been an open-minded man. Anyway, it was a relief to see that he hadn’t been angry to find Derek here.

 

A few hours passed, and soon Stiles was stirring on the mattress, all long limbs and sleepy eyes, his hair a mess. The urge to kiss him was so sudden, so surprising that Derek sat up and blinked a few times, hoping it would dissipate.

So that was this famous power, this seduction trick he used on Lydia, Malia and Scott. It was indeed powerful, but Derek had managed to resist it. He uttered calmly, eyes still fixed on the sheets because he was a bit afraid of the Nogitsune’s power:

 

“I’m not going to kiss you.”

 

At least he was making it clear that the Nogitsune had no power over him, that he wasn’t going to fail in his mission.

Stile’s sleepy voice rose:

 

“OK. Not now. But maybe later..? Maybe another day?”

 

The hesitancy in the Nogitsune’s voice was all faked. Derek knew the fox was taunting him, that he was actually asking him if he was really sure to be able to resist his power forever. Derek wasn’t, and he was man enough to admit it, because it wouldn’t change anything. A kiss wouldn’t break his resolution to save Stiles.

 

“Yeah, maybe.”

 

He felt the Nogitsune’s hand brushing against his neck lightly, and he answered with Stile’s patient voice:

 

“I don’t mind waiting.”

 

A promise and a threat.  

After all, this was a very old demon he was dealing with, so this wasn’t surprising, but it still made him shiver. If only it had been Stiles right there, things would be different. Derek would gladly kiss him- but no, Stiles was all about Lydia, Stiles would never want someone like him.

That was why it was wiser to resist as long as possible the Nogitsune’s tempting, full lips- he really had chosen a sensual host.

 

He didn’t really understand why the Nogitsune was kissing people; maybe it was just a power display, a game; anyway it wasn’t a game he was willing to play if it was without Stile’s consent.

 

“Maybe you’ll wait a really, really long time. You still on?” he mocked.

 

“Don’t be like that. You know that I don’t really care if we kiss now or later. What I want is way more than just that.”

 

Oh boy, did he know. The Nogitsune’s goal wasn’t that clear for now, but it was certainly way vaster than just kissing some wolves and a coyote.

 

He murmured “OK” just to acknowledge the information the fox just gave him, and added: “Sheriff Stilinski saw us when he came back from work,” and for a mysterious reason it made the Nogitsune  laugh.

“Ok, let’s go get breakfast, then. I’m sure he’ll have a lot of things to discuss with you.” The fox winked playfully and Derek rolled his eyes. Seriously?

The guy was joking about Stile’s dad and him talking about why he was here, keeping an eye on the Sheriff’s possessed son? This fox had a lot of nerves.

 

But a breakfast did sound good, so he got up, checked if his shirt wasn’t too crumpled and waited with a raised eyebrow for Stiles to join him.

In the kitchen, the Sheriff was making eggs and there was three plates on the table.

 

Derek saluted him politely, and the Sheriff feigned nonchalance, nodding at them with his eyes still on the frying pan. Stiles- or the Nogitsune, Derek corrected himself- took his hand and directed him to one of the chairs.

He sat obediently; part because he was destabilized by the unexpected contact and part because he didn’t want to make a scene right now. Things were already complicated enough.

 

The Sheriff put one egg in each plate and sat calmly. It was some seriously passive-aggressive move and Derek couldn’t stand the heavy silence anymore, so he broke it first:

 

“I’m sorry you found me this morning in here… I mean, I knew you would find out soon or later that…”

 

But the Sheriff cut him with a raised hand:

 

“Please, I don’t need to hear it.”

 

Yeah. Like Scott, the Sheriff had understood very quickly what was happening. Derek appreciated that the guy wasn’t forcing him to explain in details how he found out that his son was possessed, and why he had thought it would be a good idea to keep an eye on him.

It was all going surprisingly smoothly.

 

He chewed slowly on the food, before the Sheriff’s voice raised again.

 

“So I assume you’ll gonna be here often?”

 

He nodded:

 

“As long as you’ll let me.”

 

“I don’t want you to be every night in the bed of my underage son.”

 

Derek was capable of understanding why it would bother the Sheriff.

 

“I swear I’m not gonna touch him. It’s not like that. I just want to keep an eye on him. There are nightmares…”

 

The Sheriff sighed loudly. Stiles prompted with a small voice:

 

“The nightmares are better when he’s with me.”

 

Derek’s neck cracked because of the sudden movement he made to look at Stiles. It wasn’t the Nogistune talking, he was sure of it, and the emotion of finding Stiles here, with him, made his throat tighten. He grabbed Stile’s hand on the table, and pressed it in his as a demonstration of support, praying for Stiles to stay longer and not to let the Nogitsune take his place.

 

“I’ll need more bacon,” muttered the Sheriff, and the discussion was over.

 

 

                                                               _______________________

 

 

“You introduced him as your boyfriend to your dad?” Scott’s voice was incredulous. “And he didn’t eat you?”

 

“He took my hand in his, it was a true heartfelt moment,” Stiles bragged. He heard his friend’s laugh at the other end of the phone.

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“I’m not! I think he understood that it would be easier for him to stay here at night if my dad knew about us. And I do believe that he really likes to stay here…”

 

“I don’t want to know,” cut Scott.

 

“Dude, you know it’s not like that. He told me he wasn’t ready to kiss. Was even worried about me not wanting to wait for him…”

 

“But you are, right?”

 

Scott was a bit hesitant, and it made him think harder about this. Was a really willing to wait for Derek to be ready?

He closed his eyes, pictured the wolf’s face. Yeah, he was. He wanted to spend a real long time with the guy. Kissing was bound to happen one day anyway, if he was willing to wait.

 

“I am,” he breathed. “I think we both want things to work between us. I’m glad he doesn’t push himself if he isn’t ready.”

 

“You already sound as sappy as I was with Allison. Be careful, man, one day you’re gonna wake up with a ring on your finger!”

 

The sound of 200 pounds of werewolf crashing on his floor made Stiles jump, and he smiled when he saw that it was just Derek who surprisingly, had fell through his window and was now looking up at him with a baffled look on his face.

It was a safe bet to think that he heard Scott’s comment about marriage, then. Knowing that it was enough to bring a blush on Derek’s stoic face was priceless.

On the phone, Scott was laughing:

 

“Dude, what was that? Did you fell from you chair? Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell Derek you’re head over heels for him, he probably can see that by himself anyway…”

 

Stiles protested indignantly:

 

“No, what, I didn’t fall! I’m still mainly sitting and…” he glanced at Derek and realized that he hadn’t moved, and still managed to look even more flabbergasted, and he remembered that he was able to hear Scott with his super hearing. He winced. “It was Derek.”

 

“Already back, hmm? I guess you’re not the only lovestruck one here then!”

 

Stiles closed his eyes because he really didn’t need to see Derek’s face right now. Even if he had been surprisingly gentle, he was still Derek, the guy who loved to push people against walls.

 

“Yeah, bye, Scott.”

 

He breathed slowly before giving his attention back to his boyfriend.

 

“I… I forgot my jacket…” Derek blinked and added, dumbfounded: “You’re not possessed.”

 

It wasn’t a question, and Derek’s voice was steady, but he still looked like he couldn’t believe what he just heard. The guy was really weird, sometimes. Maybe he needed to remind himself that the whole disaster with the Nogitsune was truly over?

Stiles had to admit, the Nogitsune had kicked his furry ass pretty bad. It was normal that Derek had a hard time seeing Stiles sometimes. Maybe he expected him to throw Derek across the room, sometimes, before reminding himself that Stiles wasn’t possessed anymore?

 

It strengthened his resolve to create a lot of good memories with Derek, so one day they’d forget about the Nogitsune. He crawled across the floor next to Derek, and put a reassuring hand on his arm.

 

“No, I’m not. You’re safe with me, Derek. I’m not going to attack you.”

 

In front of him, Derek stayed silent a long time, like he was processing the information; Stiles already told him he was willing to wait. So he waited for Derek to come back from his thoughts, moving his thumb silently across the soft fabric of Derek’s henley.

After a while, he seemed to realize something and his eyes snapped to Stile’s.

 

“We’re together. I can kiss you.”

 

Whatever had been going on in his mind, it was enough to help him get over his kissing phobia. In a second, the werewolf was pulling him on his lap- and the floor wasn’t doing Stile’s knees any favors but he wasn’t complaining, because Derek was a damn good kisser, eager, pawing at every bit of skin he was able to reach, almost tearing Stile’s shirt apart.

 

It was worth waiting for, and he told Derek that between two kisses.

 

“You only had to wait a few hours," Derek laughed against his lips.

 

“Yeah, maybe I should wait a bit more,” Stiles teased, starting to disentangle himself from Derek who growled in response, tightening his hold.

 

“I was worried about you. That’s why I stayed the two nights,” he confessed, and was he thinking that Stiles was completely stupid or something? Of course the guy was worried, he had spent a fucking week on his roof before that, who did he think he was fooling?

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you already told my dad all about that. We don’t have to do anything yet, if that’s what is bothering you. We can just kiss and sleep. Kissing is good.”

 

Derek smiled.

 

“I suppose you can wait.”

 

 

 

**BONUS SEX SCENE**

 

Derek ran and jumped through the window, his ass bare. He barely avoided a bullet and Stile’s laugh pursued him on his way home, joined by the Sheriff’s curses.

 

“I THOUGHT YOU WEREN’T GOING TO TOUCH HIM!”

 

It was okay. Stiles would give him his clothes back later, when the Sheriff would be calmed down. After all, he didn’t really touched Stiles, since it had been Stiles fucking him through the mattress, so it didn’t really count, right?

 

And if the Sheriff was to decide that it counted, well, it would give Stiles and him the opportunity to switch.

Derek had always wondered what it would be like to top Stiles.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk crazy sterek things with me on tumblr!
> 
> http://redandbigbad.tumblr.com/


End file.
